FIGS. 6 and 7 show a work machine, which is a hydraulic excavator or the like. The work machine has a main body 1 and traveling devices 2. The traveling devices 2 are respectively disposed at the two widthwise sides of the main body 1.
The main body 1 is provided with a width changing device 3 for changing the widthwise positions of the traveling devices 2 with respect to the main body 1. The width changing device 3 serves to increase the widthwise distance between the traveling devices 2 with respect to the width of the main body 1 in order to ensure the stability during operation of the work machine, and reduce said widthwise distance in order to reduce the distance by which each traveling device 2 projects outward from the widthwise side of the work machine 1.
Each traveling device 2 includes a traveling motor 5 for driving a crawler belt 4. Connected to each traveling motor 5 are a plurality of hoses 6 for supply and discharge of hydraulic oil from a hydraulic pump through a control valve unit and other relevant components to the traveling motor 5. The aforementioned hydraulic pump is mounted on the main body 1.
When the work machine is not equipped with a width changing device 3 for the traveling devices 2, the hoses 6 are normally connected to the traveling motors 5 within the interior of the main body 1 and the traveling devices 2. When the work machine is equipped with a width changing device 3 for the traveling devices 2, the hoses 6 are normally connected at the exterior of the main body 1 and the traveling devices 2 in order to permit operations to change the widthwise distance between the traveling devices 2.
The length of the hoses 6 is so set as to permit increase of the widthwise distance between the traveling devices 2. Therefore, when the widthwise distance between the traveling devices 2 is reduced, the hoses 6 slack as shown in FIG. 6. At that time, as each hose 6 has a tendency to contort, the hoses 6 connected to each traveling motor 5 become distanced from one another. When the work machine is moving, a hose 6 that has displaced downward is prone to come into contact with an obstacle on the ground and may therefore become damaged.
FIG. 7 shows a way to prevent each set of hoses 6 from becoming distanced from one another by securing the plurality of hoses 6 by means of bundling the hoses 6 with a plurality of bands 7 at nearly regular intervals with respect to the lengthwise direction of the hoses 6. In addition to the bands 7, examples of alternate means to secure the plurality of hoses 6 include ring-shaped springs and tapes. When using these alternate means, too, the hoses 6 are secured by being bundled with them in the same manner as when the bands 7 are used.
Even if the hoses 6 are secured by being bundled with the bands 7 or the like, there is still the possibility of a hose 6 coming into contact with an obstacle on the ground and becoming damaged when the work machine is moving, because the hoses 6 themselves are exposed.
Inconvenience of assembly presents another problem; not only is it troublesome to securely bundle a plurality of hoses 6 with a band 7 or the like, but such an operation also has to be conducted at a plurality of locations along the length of the hoses 6.
Securing a plurality of hoses 6 by bundling them with bands 7 or the like presents another problem in that as it limits movement of the hoses 6, an operation to change the widthwise distance between the traveling devices 2 tends to put excessive stress to the hoses 6 and the bands 7 (or other such fixtures), making the bands 7 (or other such fixtures) prone to damage.
In order to solve the above problems, an object of the invention is to provide a work machine which permits easier bundling of a plurality of hoses and ensures protection of the hoses by covering them. Another object of the invention is to provide a work machine which permits bundled hoses to move together with an operation to change the widthwise distance between the traveling devices 2.